Sin Children: Personal Headcanon
by The Perverted Gentlemen
Summary: Thought I give the sin children a shot Lincoln Loud a loving brother... and father watch as Lincoln juggles the responsibilities of both Cover by patanu102 (Edited by Me)
1. Lori Loud: The Begining

Lincoln was walking around the mall looking for something for his older sister eighteenth birthday, but he was having trouble not only with looking for a gift but for something else, something that is bothering him since last night.

-Said night-

Lincoln was in the bathroom reading comics, Leni and Lola took over his room. Something about needing the walls for images or some crap, so he was forced to hang out in here, but he didn't mind the bathroom, it was actually the quietest place in the house, except when Lynn is in here.

"Man I should've started reading comics in here a long time ago." He said to himself, but it was soon disturbed when he heard the door open and closed he covered his mouth as he looked out the curtain and saw Lori.

'Oh great, why is she here?' He thought as he kept looking, Lori then sighs as she starts undressing, Lincoln then blushed as she slowly took off her clothes, till she was nothing but skivvies. She then went the mirror and grabbed her breasts before she started bouncing them in her hand.

"Are these things getting bigger, man this is going to be killer on my back soon and I'll need to buy a much bigger bra soon." She said as she reached behind her back and unhooked her bra she sighs in relief, Lincoln's face couldn't be any redder. Lori then grabbed her nipple and moans a bit.

"Man, I'm really sensitive," She moans.

'This is wrong. This is wrong. I shouldn't be watching this, but this is making me feel funny.' he thought as his pants got tighter, Lori then moves to the toilet and sits down.

"I wonder if Bobby would love to make this body his?" She asked as she grabbed her right breast and moved her hand down her stomach and into her panties and started rubbing her slit, she then lifted her breast and started licking on it, Lincoln was just watching as he did his noticed his bulge in his pants, he then, without knowing, and pulled out his dick and started rubbing it as his eyes never left her. Lori moans were getting erratic signaling that she was reaching her limit.

"Oh god!" She moaned as she cummed, Lincoln then bit his lip and shot his cum onto the bathtub wall, Lori then starts getting dressed and left the bathroom allowing Lincoln to relax and look at the mess he made.

"Man good thing she didn't see me, that would have been awkward," Lincoln said as he got out of the tub and out the room, unknown to him, Lori was in her room behind the door with a smirk.

-Minutes Later-

"...And Many More!" The Louds sang as Lori blew out the candles. "Happy Birthday Lori." They said.

"Thanks, guys this was…"

"Yeah Yeah, let's eat this cake already!" Lola interjected. Lori allowed it and everyone, thanks to Lisa, got an even slice and enjoyed it but for Lincoln he couldn't help but stare at Lori as she enjoyed her cake, it was their dad's famous chocolate cake, but Lori seemed to enjoyed it a little too much as she was eating it, she carefully ate it making she sure that she cleaned that fork she then slowly pulled it out of her mouth and hummed in delight, she then looked at Lincoln and he looked away.

'Did she see me look at her?' Lincoln thought. 'Maybe I'm overthinking things.' He said as he stabbed his fork into nothing, he looked down and saw that his cake was gone, he then looked around and saw Lola eating his cake, he was about to blow up till Lori placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Lincoln, I saved you a piece but will have to eat it later, okay?" She added.

"T-thanks Lori." He said.

"Anything for you Linky," Lori said as she kissed his forehead.

-Later that Night-

Lincoln was in bed waiting for Lori since she promised him a slice of cake.

"Where is she? I really want that slice of cake." He said, just then he saw his door opening, he looked up and saw Lori wearing a bathrobe.

"Hey Lincoln, sorry to keep you waiting, are you ready for your cake?" She asked.

"Am I ever." He said, Lori then removed coverage and lets it drop to the floor, Lincoln was blushing at the sight of his sister bare naked body in front of him.

"L-lori what are you doing?" He asked

"I'm giving you, your cake." She said as she then opened the door and grabbed a bottle of chocolate syrup and popped it oven she then turned around and poured the contents on her ass, after a good amount was poured she puts the bottle down.

"Okay, Lincoln dig in

" Lori said as she bends over and gave a little shake.

"But, but this is wrong, we shouldn't be doing this," Lincoln said.

"Oh come on it still my birthday, plus I saw you staring at me at dinner and I know you were in the bathroom." She as she faced him she then got down on her knees. "And I gotta say you have my interest." She said as she grabbed her brother's underwear and pulls them down till they hanged on his ankle.

"Still a little nervous don't worry, you'll like it." She said as she grabbed his flaccid dick and started pumping at a nice slow pace.

"L-Lori that feels good." He said.

"I'm glad that you feel good, but you have to help me with this mess on me." She said

"O-okay," Lincoln said as he reached out and grabbed her chocolaty sticky buns. He proceeds to stick his tongue out and started licking he licked in the small area around her glutes trying to ignore the puckering hole, but Lori made sure that he got every inch.

"Now Lincoln don't be scared." She said as she forced his face deeper. "This hole needs love too, don't worry its clean." She said, Lincoln then starts licking that puckered exit, Lori moaned.

'Man this taste weird but it's oddly enjoyable.' He thought the taste of her salty skin and the sweet chocolate made him lose all train of thought, Lori soon stopped him, his tongue with saliva and a dazed look on his face.

"You can stop now you got all the chocolate off." She said with a smile.

"Sorry I guess I got into it." He said

"No that's okay, did you like the "cake"?" She asked

"Yeah, it was delicious," he said

"Good, now time for my dessert." She said as she pushes Lincoln onto the bed and smiles, she then pulls down his pants and then his undies as she did, his little Linky popped out.

"Lori what are you...Ohhh!" Lincoln couldn't finish his sentences, Lori took the tip into her mouth and only the tip. Lincoln moans were high-pitched and loud, Lori smiled as she lets go and started pumping, she places a finger on his lips.

"You have to stay quiet if you don't want this to end yet." She said.

"O-Okay." He said. Lori then smiles as she took his dick in her mouth again, this time the whole shaft. Lincoln had to bite his lip to keep this from ending, she soon began to bob her head up and down slowly at first, wrapping her tongue around her brother's shaft, her hand then reached down and gave the family jewels a squeeze, he tensed up and placed his hands on his sisters head and cummed into her mouth, making her swallow. As she pulls him out she closed her mouth and swallowed what was left.

"Sorry, I didn't mean…"

"It's okay," She interrupted. "It what I was after." She said, she then got up and pushed Lincoln on his back.

"No time for a second helping." She said. As she took his penis in hand and started rubbing it.

"Okay then, your mouth did feel good," Lincoln said, Lori then smiled.

"Who said anything about this mouth." She said as she as towers over the youngest male Loud and spreads her womanhood apart, she then lowers herself till the tip of his erected penis was touching her warm inner folds, enveloping his pubescent rod.

"Lori it feels really warm and tight." He said Lori smiled as she got into a comfortable position, rested her hands on his chest and bends down and gives him a kiss. Lori shoots in her tongue into his mouth and their younger started dancing but only for a few seconds, before Lori pulled away leaving a trail behind, Lori then lifted her hips and dropped them back down repeating the steady pace. Lincoln moans as Lori smiled. He was loving every bit of their sinful lovemaking and so was she. Lori soon flips the two over, making Lincoln lay down in between her breast.

"Your turn." She said. "Just move your hips and do what comes naturally." She said, Lincoln nodded and started to thrust his hips back and forth slow at first but gradually increasing speed.

"Oh God Linky, your literally doing awesome!" She moaned, Lincoln soon sat up and grabbed her legs and trusted harder and harder, Lori it's happening again!" Lincoln moaned as his speed increase more.

"Do it, little bro! Cum in me!" She said as, Lincoln then thrust one more time and froze as he lets out streams of cum into his sister, he then landed on her breast and started breathing hard. Lori then wrapped her arms around her brother and kisses his forehead.

"Thanks for the birthday gift, Linky." She said.

-Years Later-

Lincoln awoke from his desk, the comic he was working on still incomplete.

"Damnnit." He said as he stretched popping his joints. He then heard a loud noise coming from outside as he got up from his chair and opened the door the hall light shine at him as he looked out to see his children either playing or yelling at each other they then noticed Lincoln and stopped what ever they were doing.

"Hey, Dad!" They all announced.

"Hey everyone." He said with a tired smile, everyone then crowded around him.


	2. Loan Loud: The First Daughter

Lincoln Loud, profession line artist for Nifty Comics and father to eleven kids and also uncle to them as well. He lives with all ten of his sisters in a three-story (Four counting the basement) house with all his kids. After his first time with Lori the two started to keep their little fun going, trying to keep it a secret from Bobby and the family for a long as possible, but when Lori moved away for college all that fun was over but she soon came back with a little surprise…

"LOAN LOUD!" Lori called out as the eldest of the inbred child, Loan Loud age twenty-one and suffers from various mental disabilities from things like anxiety to Depression, but with the help of her father and Mother she's been working on them, Loan looked around as she woke up from a pile of dirty blankets and empty chip bags she saw her mother.

"Oh hey mom." she said as she as she got up stretched. "Why you up so late?" She asked

"Loan, its three o'clock in the afternoon." She said annoyed with her daughter.

"Really oh man I'm late for work!" She said as she went as she turns on her console and puts on headphones. Lori sighed in defeat as she stared at her daughter

"I don't have time for this, i'm late for my real work." She said.

"Look at least get cleaned up by the time I get back or I'm taking away your dumb little games." Lori threaten as she left, Loan rolled her eyes as she continued playing as she did Lincoln came down, he notices Loan and sits down next to her.

"Afternoon Loan." He said

"Come on, why can't this guy leave me alone, I've been so quiet." She said, Loan was playing a request game Resident Evil 2 remake, that came out a long time ago and compared to the realistic graphic they have now this is like playing the PS one original, in loan's words.

"You know if you need some time go to a save point he'll never go in there." Lincoln said. Loan soon jumped and she saw her father,

"O-oh hey dad." She said, pausing the game. "When did you get here?" She asked as she snuggled up to him when Loan was with her father she felt calm. As she got close the smell of stale chips and energy drinks lingered around her.

"Loan when was the last time you had a bath?" Lincoln asked.

"Um.. a week ago?" Loan said.

"Loan you can't do this to yourself, turn off the game and head upstairs." He said firmly, Loan groans as she puts down the controller and headed upstairs will Lincoln following close behind. Loan looked back to see her father following her.

"Don't think you can just say it and not follow through I'm going to make sure that you are clean." He said as the two entered the bathroom, well bathroom would be an understatement, inside was a shower room shower heads were aligned on the wall and a large tube was in the corner, though only Lola ever used.

Loan started to get undressed while Lincoln watched, she tossed off her sweater, and dropped her sweatpants leaving her in a beige bra and panties, Loan never cared about all those fancy looking one that her mom and Aunts wore, these were comfortable for her, she then took her bra to reveal her large d-cups, Loan never liked them says they get in the way, but most of her sisters were jealous, especially Leia, she then pulled down her panties, revealing that she hasn't "trimmed the garden" in a while.

"Loan you need to take better care of yourself, your twenty-one years old you need to think about how you look." He said

"But Dad, I don't even go out that much." Loan said. "Besides i'm not like Aunt Lola or Mom, i'm not beautiful." Loan said Lincoln sighs and starts to get undress.

"You won't know I need good cleaning myself." Now fully naked the two got into the shower line and turned on the water and they let the warm water drop down Loan's hair got wet and starts to get flat, he got the shower chair and sits her down, Lincoln then grabbed the shampoo and started to clean his daughter's hair, getting all the clumps and debris out, he then raised it off.

"Now lift those arms up." He said Loan did so as Lincoln grabbed the loofa and started to move his hands up and down her arms and soon it wondered down her armpit and soon to her breast Loan gasped a bit.

"You okay?" He asked, Loan nods as Lincoln continued he then helped her up and stood in front of her. Loan looked at her father and blushed, Lincoln placed a hand on her cheek.

"You just as beautiful as your mother maybe even more." He said as he gave her a little kiss on the lip. "Should we continue or…" Loan then kisses him wrapping her arms around his neck, Lincoln's hands then moved down to her ass, Loan jumped into his arms, making Lincoln pin her to the wall, not breaking the kiss, Loan then took his hardened shaft and slid into her, Lincoln moaned into the kiss as he felt his tight daughter's pussy, Loan breaks the kiss and holds on to her father as he thrust spreading her ass with his firm grip.

"Harder Daddy, Harder!" Loan moaned as Lincoln did what he asked as he thrust faster and faster, Loan tighten her hold on him, Lincoln then pulls out and puts her down, Loan then grabbed her father's cock and sucks on it she wrapped her arms around his waist and forced it down her throat moving it in and out, out of all of his daughters (and son) Loan's blowjobs were amazing, she could take the whole log without any problems.

"Loan, I'm cumming!" He said as he shot his load down her throat, Loan took it all, Lincoln pulls his flaccid penis out of her mouth and swallowed. She showed her mouth. Lincoln then pets her head.

"Good girl, now let's get cleaned up." He said as the two continued the shower.

-Afterwords-

Lincoln and Loan came out of the shower room Loan had a large smile as she hugged her father.

"Thanks for the shower Dad." Loan said as she headed towards her bedroom, Lincoln sighed as he headed towards his bedroom, once he entered he saw Leni with a basket of clothes.

"Oh hey Linky, I got you some fresh clothes." She said placing down the basket and walked up to her brother and gave him a kiss. "Do I get a reward later?" She asked as she cups his crouch.

"Maybe Later, I need to finish my work." He said.

"Don't keep me waiting." She said as she walked out.

"Don't worry I won't, after all, it is our anniversary," Lincoln said, Leni aww'd as she kissed his cheek and left him. Lincoln soon went back to work as he thought back, to his and Leni's first time.

"But that's a story for another day." Lincoln said to you


	3. Leni Loud: A Gift for Linc

Lincoln Loud was asleep in bed, but his sleep was soon interrupted by the sound of his phone, he shot up and grabbed it as he looked at it he saw a text from Lori holding, her newborn daughter Loan saying Happy Birthday, During the summer Lincoln and Lori continued seeking around to fuck each other sometime late at night or even during the day when they are careful after the summer Lori moved to Great Lake City to live with Bobby and was surprised to find out she was pregnant, of course, Lori told Bobby that he was the father and thank god he believed her, but Lori and Lincoln knew that Loan was Lincoln's, it shocked him at first being a father at such a young age, but he learned to accept it. Lincoln then replied with thanks and an "I love you". The boy soon hopped out of bed and headed towards the bathroom as he did, he looked at Leni's room and found the door opened, he looked inside and found Leni fixing herself in the mirror.

"Hey, Leni." Lincoln greeted.

"Hey, Linky, happy birthday!" Leni said as she walked up to him and gave him a tight hug, shoving his face into her breast.

"How's being twelve years old treating you?" She asked.

"Much better." He said

"That's good because I have a special gift for you today, I think you're going to love it."

"Awesome do you think I can have it now?" Lincoln asked

"Not yet, you have to wait okay." She said as she kissed his nose and puts him down, now goes get ready." Leni said, Lincoln then left and went to the bathroom. Leni then went to her vanity and pulled out a photo of Lori and Lincoln holding Loan. She soon smiled and looked at Lori's bed.

"You may have beat me to Lincoln the first time, but I'm not losing him this time." She said as she lays down on her bed.

-Meanwhile-

Lincoln was at the family restaurant with Clyde and the others they all exchanged gifts too the white-haired boy.

"Happy Birthday Lincoln." Stella said, "Gotta say being twelve must be nice." Lincoln nods

"Yep, I can finally work with my sisters with their babysitting jobs and maybe I can get some more respect around here." He hoped

"Glad to see that your not a bummer, anymore." Zach said

"What? When have been a bummer?" Lincoln asked

"When your sister Lori moved away." He stated Lincoln as sighs.

"Okay yes, I may have been kind of a bummer." He said

"Kinda? You were more of a bummer then Clyde when she moved away." He said.

"I wasn't that much of a bummer." Clyde defended.

"Dude, you chained yourself to Lori's car, so that she wouldn't move away," Lincoln said

"Hey but I moved on, Penelope and I have a solid relationship," Clyde said

"Weren't you dating Haiku?" Stella asked.

"Don't worry about that." He said. "So I'm not clingy anymore." He said, just then he heard a ding, he looked at his phone and saw that it was Haiku.

"Oh gotta run, Haiku wants to see me." Clyde said as he slid from the table and gave Lincoln a fist bump and left.

"So what's on the agenda, Linc?" Liam asked

"Well, Leni told me that she got a surprise for me back home but for now I'm all your guys." He said. Just then, everyone, he knew popped out and started their little party.

-Later-

Lincoln and Leni were walking up the steps to the house he was pretty exhausted, Leni had to make sure that she got his gift-ready, she then helped him up the stairs and placed him on her bed.

"Okay, just lay down Linky, I think you had a sugar crash." Leni said

"Mmm Lori, can I have some more cake?" He said in his daze. Leni then looked "I don't have cake but you'll love this." She said as she pulled down his pants, revealing Lincoln's hard-on, Leni smiled as she started to rub her hand on crotch she took it in her hand and started pumping it up and down, slowly, Lincoln moaned as her soft hand pleasure him.

"Lori that feels so good." He said as he gripped the sheets.

"Really, so do you like it fast or slow." She said as she changes between the speeds.

"Oh please go faster." Lincoln begged, Leni then granted him his wish and she started gradually going faster.

"You like that, Linky?" She asked.

"I'm cumming Lori!" He moaned, Leni then opened her mouth and wrapped it around her brother's dick and started sucking on it.

"Lori!" He gritted.

"Gho Ahead Lincoln, cumm in my mouth!" Leni mumbled

"LORI!" Lincoln grunted as he gripped her sheets as he cums in her mouth, white streams of his seed filled her cheeks, but she managed to swallow all of it.

"Wow, that's a lot." Leni said, she looked over and saw that he was still dazed

"Lori, that feels good." He mumbled, Leni then puffed her cheeks.

"I bet Lori didn't do this." She said as she pulled down the top part of her dress to reveal her luscious breast, they grew even larger since Lori moved away, and wrapped them around his member and the soft flesh made Lil' lincoln twitch, she started to move her breasts up and down, Lincoln moaned louder as she picked up the pace.

"Lori it feels so amazing." He moaned.

"That's it!" She said as she took off her clothes and climbed on top of him.

"Wake up Lincoln!" She said.

"L-Lori?" He asked his vision cleared and he saw Leni looking at him with anger.

"L-leni?" He asked, Leni then bends down and kisses him as they parted they looked into each other's eyes.

"It's not fair, you keep thinking about Lori even when I was blowing you, you don't need her, you have me, I can make you happy too." She said as she lifted her hips over his crotch she then slid down his shaft, she moaned as she lifted her hips up and then down. Leni's breast soon swayed in front of him as she moved, Lincoln couldn't help himself as he grabbed them and started sucking them, Leni moaned loudly, Lincoln then thrust his hips upwards slamming into his older sister.

"You don't need Lori, she left you, you can do this with me anytime, I won't leave you." She said, Lincoln then flipped them over. Now that he was on top, he raised Leni's legs up and drape them over his shoulders, gets a firm grip on her hips and started thrusting hard and fast.

"That's it little brother release all your frustrations from Lori on to me!" Leni said. Lincoln then bends over and kisses her while fondling her breasts.

"Harder Linky, Harder!" Leni thought.

"I'm gonna cum again, can I…" Leni then kisses him silencing him.

"I want your baby too." She said, Lincoln then lost it, he pulled out of Leni and pulled her hips upward, Lincoln then climbed on top slammed back in her, his hips moved with great speed.

"Have my baby, LENI!" He moaned as he shot his cum down, filling her up, Leni yelled in pleasure as she felt herself being bred by her baby brother. Lincoln then rested on her stomach and Leni petted him.

"You're going to be a great dad, Linky." Leni said

-Now-

Leni was on all fours as her large breasts swayed to the rhythm to Lincoln's thrust. The man then bends over and grabs them and starts to fondle them.

"I'm cumming!" The two soon moaned and fell onto the bed, Lincoln rolled off his sister and lay down next to her. Leni then snuggled up to her lover and he petted her head. The moment was soon ruined when they heard a knock on the door.

"Mom, Dad are you in there?" a voice called out.

"Yeah, we're here Liena." Leni called, the door opened and a plump young girl came, wearing a light green nightgown came in.

"I wasn't disturbing you was I?" She asked

"No no we just finished was there something you needed?" Leni asked

"Well, I just wanted to make sure that we're still on for shopping tomorrow Papa?" She asked

"Of Course, I hope you don't mind that Leia comes with she said that she need some ingredients for her cookies." Lincoln said

"I don't mind the more the merrier." She said as she left with a big smile on her face, Lincoln then lays back and snuggles with Leni again.

"Your such a good daddy." Leni said as the two shared a kiss.


	4. Liena Loud: A Tender Gardener

Lincoln was in the bathroom getting ready for his day out with his daughters when he heard the door open and one of his sons came in.

"Hey, Lemy." He said

"Hey." He groggily said he reached for his toothbrush and started cleaning.

"Got any plans?" He asked

"Just hanging with BJ and Lyle and Aunt Ronnie's House for a movie marathon." He said. "You?" He asked

"Shopping with your sisters." He said, Lemy then pats his father's back.

"You have my sympathies." He said

"Wait why Ronnie Anne's House?" He asked

"She has the best collection, plus Reina is going to be there." He said

"Just make sure you guys don't go crazy, Ronnie Anne still hasn't forgiven me for what happened to BJ the last time you two were together." He said

"What he was still able to walk." He said.

"Bearly, just be careful, you know BJ isn't as strong as you or Lyle." He informed

"I know." He said as he watched his father leave the bathroom.

-Downstairs-

Lincoln went to the kitchen to find Lola, wearing pink short shorts and a tank top that bearly covered her stomach what surprised him the most she was cooking.

"Hm, this is a rare sight, your cooking." He said as he wrapped his arms around one of his youngest sister's waist.

"Well, I got a busy day, which reminds me thanks for taking Leia with you to the supermarket.

"No big deal, I understand that Leia might be a little much at your rehearsals." She said. In the few years of her pageantry, she was scouted by a modeling agency and started to enjoy it, by the time she had Leia she had to slow down a bit to be a mother.

"Little is an understatement and you know that." She said Lola was right Leia is just like her mother in every way always wants to be in the spotlight, even if she has to take it from her mother.

"Gee I wonder where she got that from." He said, Lola then looked back at her lover and kissed him. "Don't pretend you don't hate it." She said. (Clear throat), the too looked back and saw Leina and Leia.

"Oh, you girls ready for some breakfast?" Lola asked

"Just don't take long, they are having a sale on flour and I need it for my cookie business." She said.

"Looks like I'll be

taking that to go." He said

"Okay." She said as grabbed a plate and went to the table.

"Wait what about my food?" He asked

"I didn't say I was cooking for you." She said as she kissed his cheek. "But don't worry I have something plan for you later, I got some new lingerie for a shot and they say I could break them in." She said

"Oh really?"

"DADDY! HURRY UP!" Leia called

"Coming sweetie!" Lincoln said as he left, making Lola chuckled.

-SuperMarket-

Lincoln, Leia, and Liena were walking down the aisles as Leia filled the basket with stuff they don't need while Liena puts them back and replaces them with the items they were getting.

"So girls have anything planned for the rest of the day?" He asked

"Well I was going to do some work in my garden, maybe I can finally get Lulu to stop destroying my cucumbers," Leina said

"I'm trying out new recipes so I need this cheap flour before using the good one," Leia said

"That's… nice." Lincoln looked over and saw someone familiar.

"Daddy is everything alright," Liena asked

"Yeah, um I need to check something, just watch Leia." He said.

"Okay, Daddy." She said as he left, but as soon as she turned around she saw that Leia was gone. She then went to find her as she did she found Leia trying to wrestle some flour out of the hands of her rival, Stephanie, A bluebell scout, with very sharp teeth

"Let go, you pedo loving whore!" Stephanie yelled

"No way, why don't you go hop on one of your blue-balled scout boys!" Leia retorted

"Leia, stop!" Liena said as she grabbed the flour from the two.

"Daddy said to behave!" She said

"Oh what the matter, Leia you got to have your fatass sister to fight for you!" Stephanie said. Liena then looked at the little girl who had an evil smirk.

"You bitch!" Leia said as she was about to slap her, but Liena stopped her, she then grabbed her hand and started to pull her away.

"C'mon Leia, let go catch up with dad." She said as she pulled her away.

"You got lucky this time, just wait until Gwen hears about this!" She yelled as they walked away, Leia looked at Liena.

"You okay?" She asked Liena just smiled.

"You know, I think I want a snack, do you?" SHe asked

"Oh yeah I want a snack, and I think I know the perfect one, there is Daddy!" She said "Daddy! I want a treat." She called as Lincoln looked back, he said good-bye to the person he was talking too and walked up to his daughters, Leia then looked at the old woman as they left.

-Later-

Liena was in her greenhouse garden, wearing her light sundress grabbing some ingredients for tonight's dinner when she heard the door open and in came Lincoln.

"Oh hey Daddy! What are you doing here?" Did she ask?

"Leia wanted me to check on you, she a little worried." He said,

"Well, that's unlike her." She said.

"I know, but she was worried." He said as he leaned on her garden table.

"It's okay, I'm fine really." She said, Lincoln then went up to her and wrapped his arms around his daughter's waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Well if it means anything your beautiful just the way you are." He said, Liena smiled, she then kissed her father's cheek. Lincoln then kissed back, the two then turned to face each other, Liena blushed.

"You know when was the last time you and I had a little fun, sweetie." Lincoln asked

"I think it was when it was last month." She said

"Let's change that." He said as he placed a hand on her cheek and they kissed with passion. Lincoln's hands soon moved up to her breast and started to keed them, he always loved the fell of Liena's breast they were so much softer than all his other lovers. Lincoln then started to remove her sundress off her shoulders to reveal her large breast. He then grabs them and starts to mess with them.

"You know what I think you need a snack maybe a hot dog." He said Liena giggled as she got down on her knees and sandwiched him in between her breast and started rubbing them, Lincoln moaned at the softness as she moved them, she then stuck her tongue and every time his dick would pop out her tongue would touch the tip. She soon craned her neck and started to suck on the tip.

"Oh god, Liena." He moaned, she then squeezed tighter and took the whole tip into her mouth.

"I'm cumming!" He said as he shot strings of cum on his daughter's face and some on her breast. Liena licked her some of the cum of her lips.

"Okay, we should head back before dinner starts…" Just then Liena then grabbed his cock with her hands and started rubbing.

"Don't think you're done yet." She said. She then sat on the table and opened her legs, she then lifted the helm of her dress and used her free hand to open her lowers lips. Lincoln then got down on his knees and dig into her, Liena moaned as her legs stretched out.

"Yeah, your mothers love it when I do this." He said as he used the tip of his tongue and lightly gyrate her clit, Liena was trying her best to stay composed but it was too much, Lincoln soon stops and stood back up and aligned his cock with her entrance.

"Don't be soft daddy." Liena said

"Don't worry I have a soft cushion to slow me down." He said as he thrust his hips hard into her as he then wrapped her hand around his plump thighs as he repeated the process the loud slapping sound of their sex slamming into each other.

"Harder Daddy, Harder!" She moaned with each thrust.

"Damn it's been way too long, your so tight." He said. He then picked her up and lets gravity slam her down deeper. Liena eyes rolled to the back of her head. "Lyle must not be hitting this enough." He said. As he raised and dropped her down on his log. He soon puts her legs down and pushes his daughter onto the table leaving her completely exposed. Lincoln then grabbed her ass and started to massage it.

"Such as softness." He said

"Well, I do moisturize every time I shower." She said. Lincoln then grabbed his cock and patted it on her asshole. He then used his thumb and spreads it a bit. Lincoln then shoved his cock into her ass and she yelped a bit.

"Sorry sorry did that hurt?" He asked

"A little, just try to be gentle." She said

"You got it cupcake." He said as he slowly pulled out and in, Liena gritted her teeth a bit, the louds weren't strangers to anal, but that doesn't mean they don't do it often. Soon Liena was starting to enjoy herself as he started to slam harder.

"Damn Liena your ass is so tight, we should do this more offten." He said

"Then.. it… won't… be… as tight." She said between moans.

"Then I might need to enjoy this as much as I can." He said as he started speeding up, Liena was moaning louder and louder, Lincoln then grabbed her arms and pulled them back getting him deeper.

"Here comes the cream filling, Marshmallow." He said with one last thrust he shot his cum into her after a few minutes he pulled out as he did his while filling started to flow out.

"Man, that was nice." He said as he looked down at her. "Um, why don't you take the night off I'll take care of dinner." He said with a chuckle.

-later that night-

Liena was laying on her stomach with an icepack laying on her bear asscrack, while Leni was sitting next to her patting her head. Just then Lincoln came in holding a tray of food.

"Hey Marshmellow, I brought zucchini casserole." He said

"Thanks, dad." She said with the pillow muffling her voice.

"And again sorry about earlier." He said

"It's fine, it was fun, but I won't be able to sit right for a while." She said

"Well you have to be careful you know how father gets when he's in the mood." Leni said. Lincoln was about to add something when his phone started ringing.

"It's Ronnie Anne, gotta take this." He said as he left the room. As he did Leni looked at her daughter and with a smug face.

"So how was it, your first anal experience?" SHe asked

"Amazing." She said.

-Outside-

"Alright and again sorry for Lemy how was I supposed to know that he would bring weed over, alright love ya too." He said as he hung up.

"Damn it Lem, you and Lyra are always causing me trouble, but it's really your mother's fault." He sighed with a smile as he looked at a photo in the hallway of a younger Lincoln and Luna wearing wedding attire and Luna's stomach showing a noticeable bump on her stomach. He then thought back to how Luna got involved in this little "arrangement".


	5. Luna Loud: A Rocking Affair

Lincoln Loud, age 13, was getting ready for a rocking SMOOCH concert. All dressed up in Smooch costume.

"Alright time to rock out." He said as he left his room.

"Mom Dad, I'm ready to head out." He called as he went down the stairs. "Mom? Dad?" he called out again. He then went to the kitchen and found Luna eating pudding.

"Luna, have you seen Mom or Dad, I need to head to a concert." He said

"Sorry bro they took Lola to a particular gent," Luna said.

"Ah man, I guess I'm walking." Lincoln said as he was about to leave, Luna stops him.

"Hold on bro, I got ya." She said as she pulled out her phone.

"Yo chunk I need a ride to the SMOOCH concert." Luna said. "Thanks I knew I could count on my roddie." Luna then hangs up soon they heard a car honk outside.

"Wow that was fast." The siblings then got in and drove off. "Man this is going to be awesome." Lincoln said, Luna just watched her excited little brother bounced around as soon as they got to the concert, Lincoln jumped out and ran to the front entrance. "Pick me up in an hour! Thank you." He said as he rushed in, Luna watched as he got in and sighed.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, a friend of mine, got me some backstage passes, if you're interested." Chunk said

"Thanks, Chunk!" She said as she took them and headed towards the backstage entrance, After the concert, Lincoln was about to leave, till he felt a hand on his shoulder he looked back and saw Luna.

"Luna I thought you went home." Lincoln said.

"Well, I thought you would want to head backstage and met the band." She said dangling the pass in front of him. Lincoln gasped in excitement and took it, the two the headed back and saw various other people waiting.

"Oh man, this is so exciting I can't wait to meet the band again." Lincoln said, just then the SMOOCH came in and everyone cheered, Lincoln was happy to see them and he got close the lead singer, Gene Simon, came up and high five him. Lincoln was so happy right now, that he didn't notice that he was handed something and puts it in his mouth as soon as he did, things started to get all fuzzy and he looked around and started to laugh, Luna noticed this and so did Gene.

"Hey what's going on with my brother?" She asked

"Oh man, he must have gotten the taste of my new drug." He said.

"Drugs!"

"It was for groupes." He justified. "Just take him, home and let it wear off and if you stay quiet about this I'll give you some free merch and tickets to our next show." He said. Luna then took them and bag of SMOOCH Stuff and left. When they got home, everyone was already in their rooms. Luna looked at the clock.

"Guess we must have been out late." She said she then helped Lincoln up to his room and placed him on his bed.

"There we go." For some so light you sure can be dead weight." She said, just then she felt a hand grab her. She looks back and saw Lincoln was awake. "Oh Sorry, bro didn't mean to wake you." She said, Lincoln then pulled on to his bed, she was next to him and saw Lincoln's eyes, he then climbed on top of his sister and had a lust-filled smile.

"You ready for a rock'n night?" He asked as he pulled up her shirt and tied it around her hands, it all so fast that Luna couldn't process it. Lincoln then looked at her chest even at seventeen she only had a budding chest but she had breast even if they are small, he then smiled and started sucking on them, Luna tries to break free, but felling her brother suck on her nipples was amazing. His tongue swirled around the aureole, making her spine tingle and her legs were twitching.

"How is he this good?" Luna thought, Lincoln then moved his hand down her stomach and onto her skirt, he then pulled it up and cupped her pussy. Luna gasped at the sudden grope, he then moves her panties aside and slides a finger into her womanhood, Luna tried her best to hold back a moan but he was too good.

"Lincoln please stop we…" She was then silenced by his kiss.

"Just relax, and enjoy it just like Lori and Leni." Lincoln said as he got in between her legs, he then slid his cock into her, Luna moaned as he started trusting into Luna.

"Oh god baby bro, keep going!" Luna called out, Lincoln then grabbed her hips and thrust deeper, Luna's loud moans filled his room, she didn't care if they woke up she was in clear bliss. Luna then freed her hands from her shirt and push Lincoln onto his back.

"You had your fun, now its time for me to take take the stage." She said as she aligned her brother's cock and took him again and started to ride him, she got on the ball of her feet and lifted herself up and down till she hits the base, Lincoln then placed his hands on her hips and watched as another one of his sisters fell to him.

"Luna i'm getting close." Lincoln, Luna soon stopped.

"Thanks for the warning." She said as she was about to get off, Lincoln pulled her back down. Confused she looked at her brother who had a smile.

"I didn't say that so you can play it safe." He said as he pulled her down. "Just like Lori and Leni, I'm going to make you mine!" He said as he started thrusting into Luna tried to stop him but she under so much bliss that she gave in, Lincoln then pushed her back to the bed spun her around and held her ass up.

"Time for the big finale!" He said saw as he trusted his cock back in and started going faster, the sounds of their sloppy sex could be heard her ass slamming into him, Lincoln soon froze and shot his cum directly into her, he held her back as his cum filled her up. Luna soon fell over and Lincoln soon followed leaving his cock in her, both breathing heavily.

-The Next Morning-

Lincoln and Luna were resting peacefully in bed both with smiles on their's faces.

-Present-

Lincoln was at Ronnie Anne's places apologizing to one of his many lovers.

"I'll make it up to you I promise." Lincoln said

"You better." She said as she grabbed his collar and kissed him, but the next time he does this my chancla will get really acquainted with his ass." She said, Lincoln then left and got back into his car, he looked back and saw Lemy looking away.

"Sigh you know what this means Lem." Lincoln said

"I know."

-Loud Residence-

Lemy was sitting on the couch with a dead expression as his older sister Lyra recited verses from the bible as she did Lincoln could help but inspect her body, at seventeen she was developing nicely.

"Oh and Dad." Lincoln looked over and saw her looking at him. "You'll also be receiving a lecture later be ready for it." She said, Lincoln just smirked

"Just like always." He said, making her smile and blush.


End file.
